It's Real
by unshakespearean
Summary: When seventeen-year-old twins Sadie and Alexa take a vacation to Cardiff, they joke around about seeing the Torchwood team while they're there. But what if Torchwood is real? Told in Sadie's POV. TOTALLY breaks Torchwood canon. Eventually Harcooper. And I'll be getting a ton of help from The Lone Shippers. Rated T for Torchwood. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Sadie, wake up! We're going to Cardiff!" I open my eyes to see Alexa, her bright blue eyes full of energy. Alexa is a morning person. I am not. Not even a little bit. We're _fraternal _twins, I remind people when they comment on our many, many differences. "Come on! We don't want to miss our flight!"

"Five more minutes," I whine. "Come on, our flight isn't until eleven and we only have to be there two hours in advance…"

"Look at the clock," Alexa says, rolling her eyes. "It's eight already."

"What?!" I turn to see the clock, and indeed, it says eight. "Oh, weevils," I mutter. "Fine. I'm up. But I am sleeping on the plane and if you wake me up I am going to shove you into the water tower thingie the minute we get there and if you fall into a great big _hole _in the ground… well, I suppose then we'd have a freaking party. But it would still hurt."

Okay, time to do some explaining. Alexa and I are super duper fans of this TV show called Torchwood. It's a spinoff of our other favorite show, Doctor Who. The show is about this organization called Torchwood and they catch aliens. Weevils are the name of one kind of alien they catch. Weevils are huge and ugly and kind of… savage? Yeah, I suppose that's the right word… anyway, Alexa and I use "weevils" as a swear. It's sort of an all purpose swear, like the f-bomb, but it never gets us in trouble because who the weevil knows what a weevil is? (See, there's an example for you.) The show is based in Cardiff, and the team has this hideout underground by that giant water tower. You can't tell exactly where the secret entrance to their base (it's called the Hub) is because it's hidden. Basically, there was once a dimensionally transcendental chameleon circuit placed right on one spot which welded its perception properties to a spatio-temporal rift. But that sounds kind of ridiculous. Invisible lift has got more of a ring to it. At least, that's how Jack (the leader of the team) explained it to Gwen (our favorite character on the show) when she first encountered Torchwood. Now that was an awesome episode. Anyway, as Gwen so very cleverly pointed out, there'd be a big hole in the ground if the lift was down in the base. I'd love nothing more than to shove my sister down that hole if she were to wake me up on the plane… We'd both profit from the discovery, right? _Right?_

"Oi, Earth to Sadie. Stop daydreaming about my breaking my ass falling into the Hub and get ready to go. You won't be able to do that if we miss our flight."

I roll myself out of bed and head for the shower. I notice that our suitcases are no longer in our room. "I brought them downstairs already," Alexa explains. They say in magazines that twins can sometimes sense each others' thoughts in a way that normal siblings can't. And that's definitely true with us. Alexa and I have always been able to read each other's minds.

"Thanks," I grin. Alexa may be a pain in the ass, but she's _my _pain in the ass. And if anyone messes with her, there'll be a pain in _their _ass called My Foot. "I'll be downstairs in fifteen."

"You'd better be." Alexa nudges my arm. "No way in hell that I'm missing this flight."

"Wouldn't it be great if Torchwood _was _real?" I muse.

"Move it!" Alexa jumps off my bed and takes off down the stairs. My sister might be the most energetic person on Earth.

"Did I make it?" I ask when I come downstairs, knowing that Alexa had timed me. She's one of those people who takes everything literally. It's annoying but it's also kinda cool.

"Thirteen minutes and forty-seven seconds," Alexa replies. "Well done, Outcast." Outcast is her nickname for me. Basically, our parents cast me out last year when I came out as bisexual. We basically turned it into a joke (Out-cast, get it?) Anyway, when our parents kicked me out, Alexa went with me. I still remember the day Mom made me pack my bags. Alexa walked right up to her and said, "Bisexual or not, Sadie's my twin. Where she goes, I go." And she packed a suitcase herself and walked out the door holding my hand.

That's the thing about Alexa and me. We're deathly loyal to each other. Whatever happens, we do it together. We're a team. Always. And I love her for it. "Alright then, Lex," I grin, taking her hand and helping her up. "Let's go to Cardiff."

* * *

**Hey guys! Here's chapter one of It's Real! Hope you guys like so far!**

**I'm going to be responding to reviews at the beginning of each new chapter :D**

**As always, Love and Ducks to Rachel, Jubilee, and new Lone Shipper Emma, hugs to all supporters, thanks to Eleonora, Noe, Hanul, and Kizzie, and cookies for all!**

**Love,**

**Ofelia xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Time to respond to some reviews!**

From xRachelxBrowniex: Amazing first chapter Ofelia! I love this! (I'm Rachel by the way - for the people who read these reviews) LOL :)

**Thanks Rachel! Love you so much! 3**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"We're here!" I exclaim. "Oh my God, Lex, we're in _Cardiff_!"

"I know!" Alexa's practically jumping up and down. "Well, let's get off this stupid smelly plane and get to our hotel ASAP. I'm weeviling _hungry_."

"Oh, me too," I reply emphatically.

The plane had indeed been smelly. Or at least for _us_. We were next to a mother and her three? four? year old son, and the little bugger pooped in his pants. So the whole way from Boston to Cardiff, we had to smell _that_. Ugh.

We walk off the plane, grab our suitcases, and head outside. "Okay, let's see…" Alexa pulls out her iPhone and checks the map. "Hotel's a few blocks up. God, I hope the person at the desk speaks English. I can't follow Welsh like at _all_."

"Except for Blaidd Drwg and Roald Dahl Plass," I remind her. "Hey! Speaking of Roald Dahl Plass, turn right!" Alexa looks to her right, where she sees the water tower. "We'll have to explore later," I declare. "Who knows…" We exchange a laugh. If only.

* * *

"Hello, how may I help you?" _Phew_, I think. _English_.

"Um, hi, we'd like to check into our room," I reply. "Bryan? Sadie and Alexa Bryan?"

The guy checks his computer. "Ah, yes. You're in room 324. Here are your room keys." He hands us each a little key card. "Welcome to Cardiff. Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks," we say together. That's another thing we do, talk simultaneously. We never said "Jinx!" as kids because it was just so inevitable.

We walk into the room, and it's pretty dang nice. "Not bad," Alexa remarks. "For the cheapest hotel in Wales, it's not bad."

"Not bad at all," I agree. "Well! Shall we sightsee? Get dinner?" I grin cheekily. "Explore the water tower?"

"Dinner first," Alexa says firmly. "I'm _starving_!" She slings on her backpack. "You've got your raincoat, right? I've got mine."

"Always prepared," I reply. "Let's go get food."

* * *

It's a good thing we brought our raincoats. By the time we leave the pizza place, it's pouring. "Holy weevil!" I exclaim. "This'll be a wet walk back to the hotel." All of a sudden, I catch a shadow of _something_ race by. "Did you see that?" I turn to Alexa, who's nodding.

"What the hell was _that_?!" And then we hear an unearthly sound. We look at each other. "Run!" She takes my hand and we run right towards the sound. Most people would be scared. But we're not scared. We're hopeful. Really, really hopeful. And maybe delusional.

As it turns out, we're fast. Fast enough to almost catch it. And we're _definitely _close enough to see what the thing is.

"Holy weevil," we mutter together, and then we both burst out laughing. We're both pretty sure we know what it is.

Told you it was an unearthly sound.

Only one problem: We don't have giant lungs. A few minutes of running as fast as we possibly can tires us out. And we lose the Weevil. "Weevils," Alexa mutters. We crack a smile.

Just then, a group of five people run up to us. We quickly look them over, and then I whisper to Alexa, "No. Freaking. Way."

They must've heard us, because all five of them turn and look at us. "No freaking way what?" _Oh my god it's Jack Harkness_, I think. Alexa and I look at each other and grin broadly.

I point in the direction the Weevil ran. "Catch your Weevil," I replied. "_Then _we'll talk."

Just as I'd predicted, they all gape at us. "How the _hell _do you know what they're called?" Jack's expression is freaking _priceless_.

"Come on!" Alexa grabs my hand and we take off after the Weevil, Torchwood - _Torchwood! _- in hot pursuit.

"How do they know about Weevils?" we hear Ianto ask from behind us.

"No clue," Jack replies quickly. "But we're sure as hell going to find out as soon as we catch it." Alexa and I share a smile. We're catching a _Weevil _with _Torchwood_!

We reach the Weevil before the Torchwood team does. "What do we do now, Lex?"

"We impress the weevil out of them," she grins. "See you in hell, Outcast." And with that, she runs right at the Weevil. "Oi! Ugly! Come and get me!" Alexa and I did gymnastics as a kid. I was never that good, but Alexa was _great_. She was able to keep the Weevil occupied for a while.

Unfortunately "a while" isn't good enough. Before I can say Hub, the thing has caught her in its huge and ugly hand-paw-claw-thing.

"_Get the weevil away from my sister, you!_" I scream, addressing the Weevil.

"On it!" I turn to see Jack, who had apparently thought I was addressing _him _- self absorbed brat - anyway, he was running towards the Weevil, Owen and Tosh just behind him.

"You're a bit late!" I shout at them. "I swear, if anything happens to my sister, anything at all, I'll kill all _four _of you!"

"Can't you count?" Gwen asks. "There are _five _of us."

"I know about Weevils," I reply, practically snarling. "I think I know how many of you to bother with trying to kill." Gwen gulps nervously.

Meanwhile, Jack's caught Alexa and is holding her while she catches her breath. "I've got you," he says gently. "You're going to be alright." He gives her that goddamn smile that we've seen so many times on the show. "What's your name?"

Alexa and I exchange a knowing look. _Here we go_, we both think. "Alexa Bryan. But I think I'm just a _bit _too young for you," she says, just before he can say the familiar _Nice to meet you, Alexa Bryan_. "So I think you can put me down now, _Captain Jack Harkness_." She raises an eyebrow expectantly. "And don't even start on my sister," Alexa instructs him as he puts her down. "_She's _not even _straight_."

Jack looks me over, and, because I'm bi and think he's the hottest person on the face of the freaking earth, I blush. _Weevils. _"She's bi, isn't she." It's not a question.

Alexa's ready with a reply. "Whether she is or isn't, you still want to know who we are and how we know about Torchwood. And if I'm going to tell you, I'm not going to have any nonsense. Pick on someone your _own _size." She motions to the rest of the team. Her eyes linger on Gwen for a moment. Alexa and I, by the way, are two of the few people who ship Gwen and Jack (we call it Harcooper) in the Vast Dark Sea of Jantomaniacs.

"Thanks, Lex," I grin as my sister walks back over to me and takes my hand. "Alright. We've caught your Weevil. You're welcome for the help, _by the way_."

Everyone's silent for a moment. And then Gwen, being the only actually polite person on the team (oh God do we know this too well) says thank you.

"I'm guessing you know where the Hub is?" Jack's clearly more than a bit freaked out.

I roll my eyes. "Well duh."

"Alright then… let's go." And we watch as his hand reaches out towards Gwen's, just a little tiny bit, before he quickly pulls it back and sticks it in his pocket before she sees. And then we watch as Ianto cracks a smile, apparently amused by Jack's quite-obvious-to-the-three-of-us-at-least crush on one Gwen Cooper.

"Oh, this'll be good," we say at the same time, but neither of us are thinking about telling the Torchwood team who we are. We have something better on our minds.

* * *

**Hey guys! Here's chapter two of It's Real! I'm really liking this story so far. It'll be fun!**

**As always, Love and Ducks to Rachel, Jubilee, and Emma, hugs to supporters, thanks to Eleonora, Hanul, Noe, and Kizzie, and cookies for all.**

**Love,**

**Ofelia xxxxx**

**P.S. Keep reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'alls! Time for review responses!**

From Jubilee (guest): Amazing! I feel so special! :D

**Thanks Jubilee! You are special, as a matter of fact. (Jubilee is one of my Lone Shippers, jsyk) Love you tons xx**

From Jubilee (guest): Soooooooo good! Xxxxxx

**Thanks again, Jubilee! xxxxx**

From RhizOneill: Great!

**Glad you're liking so far!**

From RhizOneill: Great chapter again. Can't wait to read more soon!

**Your wish is my command! Read on, my friend!**

From xRachelxBrowniex: Absolutely amazing again, darling :) xxx

**Hey Rachel :D Thanks! love you tons**

From The Mad Traveler: I happen to love the name Sadie. In fact I have a close friend named Sadie. She's not bi. But whatever. Who cares?

**Thanks! I happen to remember your mentioning a friend named Sadie! ;)**

From The Mad Traveler: This is really cool! Love it!

**Glad you think so :D**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

We follow Jack and the others through the cog door and into the Hub. "Oh my god," Alexa whispers to me, quietly enough so the others don't hear.

"So! Alexa and Sadie Bryan. Welcome to the Hub." Jack's grinning from ear to ear, although whether he's doing this to hide his fear or not remains unknown.

"Thanks," I say, trying to sound as though I'm not dying from excitement. "I can't believe this."

"Okay, enough small talk. Who are you two and how do you know about us?" Jack's pleasant tone is immediately replaced by a commanding one.

"Jack," Gwen chastises gently. "You don't need to be so aggressive. At least let them introduce themselves a bit. Sorry," she says to us.

Jack opens his mouth to reply, but then he sighs. "Okay. Who are you?"

"Like you just said," Alexa replies. "Alexa and Sadie Bryan. We call each other Lex and Outcast respectively, but we're the only ones allowed to do that. We're seventeen-year-old twins from Boston, and we came here on vacation."

"Okay, what's Outcast?" Ianto asks. "I get Lex, but why Outcast?"

"Like Jack said earlier, I'm bi," I explain. "I came out a year ago and our parents kicked us out. Well, they kicked me out, and Lex came with me. She calls me Outcast as sort of a joke - I was _cast_ out because I _came_ out."

"You left with her?" Tosh seemed pretty surprised. "That's… that's admirable."

"And a bit daft," Owen mutters.

"Owen!" This time it's Tosh's turn to chide Owen. "Owen, that's just mean. Sorry again. Jack and Owen can be rude sometimes."

"Trust me, we know," we say at the same time.

"Okay, and that's what scares me," Jack interjects. "I really do want to know how you know about us. Torchwood is supposed to be a secret organization. The five of us and a few other very trustworthy people are the only ones who know how to get into the Hub. National governments and the UN know who we are, what we do, and that we're based in Cardiff. Besides that, nobody knows what Torchwood is."

"Wait a minute," Alexa realizes something. "Outcast, this isn't right. It's 2014. And the team's still the original five. And… _It's Not There_." It's Not There is the name of one of my fanfics, in which _it _refers to Gwen's engagement ring.

"You're right…" I hadn't thought of this until now. And indeed, the ring isn't there. "I'd say that's a good thing for these guys."

"Okay, what are you two talking about?" Jack is clearly confused.

"Time to do a lot of explaining," I decide. "Okay. So there's this TV show called Doctor Who. It's about the Doctor and the TARDIS and all of his companions. It's been going on for fifty years. How could you not have known about it?"

"Seriously?" Jack's in shock.

"Don't you guys use Netflix? Or pay attention to the news, for that matter? Doctor Who, fiftieth anniversary, et cetera?"

"Yeah, I heard about that, but I had no idea it had anything to do with the Doctor."

"Alright. Lex, we need to check how canon-compliant real life is so we have some sort of baseline. Jack, you first met the Doctor during the Blitz, yes or no?"

"Yes."

"That _was _you!" Gwen grinned broadly. "Oh, I knew it."

Alexa grins. "Excellent, another canon detail confirmed: Gwen had her friend on the police check records for Jack before she joined the team. Okay, moving on. After that, Jack, you went to Cardiff, yes or no? Margaret the Slitheen, et cetera?" Jack nods. "And then the Game Station." Another nod. "And that's when Rose-" Another nod.

"Alright," I say. "So obviously Canary Wharf happens because you guys exist. Everything Changes happened because Gwen's here. Alright… Well, it doesn't matter whether or not they got the first season right; it doesn't really change anything important. Alright. Jack, do you know who Martha is?" He nods. "Year that never was, check."

"What the hell is the year that never was?" Owen asks. "Jack's mentioned that too, something about when he was with the Doctor, but he was gone three months-"

"Thanks, Owen," Alexa interrupts. "You just gave us information we needed. Okay. I think this is where canon stops, since _it's not there_."

"And what is this _it _you're talking about?" Ianto raises an eyebrow.

"Can't tell you; it'll… Let's just say that _it _refers to something that _we_ thought happened during those three months."

The whole Torchwood team looks directly at Gwen, who blushes very deeply. "I think we might know what _it _is now," she mutters. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Aaaaaaannnnnnnnd now things get complicated." Alexa frowns. "Sorry, by the way."

Gwen sighs, "It's alright…" but it's not and we know it.

Ianto comes in with drinks for everyone. "Don't even _touch_ it, Lex," I instruct my sister. "I trust these guys about as much as the MBTA."

"I know, I know," Alexa grins. "Sorry, guys, but we're just a bit too smart for that."

Jack sighs. "I have no choice but to do this, girls," he says apologetically. He pulls out a syringe.

"Jack, don't you dare," I snarl. "I swear, you do anything to us, I do something to _you_. Everyone has a weakness, and I know _yours_."

"Outcast, don't," Alexa begs me, knowing what I want to do. "_She_ didn't do anything to us." _Oh, Lex, you are so brilliant_. Jack stands there stunned and freaked out as she grabs my hand. "Nice to meet you guys! Bye!" And we run, run as fast as we possibly can for the door and out into the rain.

"Lex, you're a genius!" I say as we race down the street. "Did you see his face?"

"Hers was better, actually," Alexa laughs. But then we see headlights. "Weevils," she mutters. "Forgot they have a car."

We expect to see the whole team coming after us, but only Jack steps out of the car. "Don't you _ever _threaten her again," he growls, and he grabs Alexa by the arm and injects her with the Retcon. "You may have just ruined my whole fucking life. Don't want you to feel guilty about it."

"That might be the shittiest logic I've ever heard," I mutter. "But more importantly, you just Retconned my sister." I pull Alexa back towards me. "I wonder, how does it feel to do that, when it's exactly what the Time Agency did to you? How did it feel to do that to Gwen? You didn't think you'd ever see her again. Well, I'll tell you something, _Captain Jack Harkness_." I spit the last three words. "You _will _see us again. I notice you haven't injected me yet. I don't think you will, either, after my little food for thought. And I'm _going_ to get her to remember. Gwen was able to remember, and so can Alexa. Don't underestimate me and don't underestimate her. Now why don't you go back to the Hub so you can face Gwen and think for a minute about what a dirty fucking _hypocrite_ you are." And with that, I take off again, just hoping to get Alexa back to the hotel before the sedative kicks in.

* * *

She's yawning by the time we get back. I grab a piece of paper and sit her at the desk in our room. "Alexa, write it down. Write down that Torchwood is real. Write that we saw a Weevil."

"Why can't you do it?" she asks sleepily.

"Because you won't believe me. It's got to be your handwriting. Now do it, before you forget!" I begin to cry. "Please, Lex, you've got to."

Alexa grabs the pencil and begins to write. _Torchwood is real! _she writes. _We saw a Weevil in the rain and we chased it. It had me in its grip. We went to the Hub. _She pauses for a moment. _And IT'S NOT THERE! IT'S NOT THERE! IT'S NOT THERE!_

I can tell she wants to write more, but before she can, she slumps over and falls asleep. _There's nothing I can do_, I think, and I carry my sister to her bed.

There's no way in hell that I'm sleeping tonight.

* * *

**Hey guys! So here's chapter 3. Alexa's been Retconned! Oh no! What's Sadie going to do? And what's Jack going to do when he gets back to the Hub?**

**As always, Love and Ducks to Rachel, Jubilee, and Emma, hugs to supporters, thanks to Eleonora, Noe, Hanul, and Kizzie, and cookies for all.**

**Love,**

**Ofelia xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelies! Review response time!**

From christine: OMG i only started watching torchwood like 3 days ago and im already a fan because of Jack and Gwen I'm only watching cuz i watched Doctor Who and it showed Gwen Jack Ianto Jack was with the Doctor and Gwen and Ianto had to face of a dalek that was in some time shield…

**Glad you like Torchwood :D And yeah, that was the DW episode "Journey's End!"**

From banana minion of the pixy stix: I LOVE YOU AND I COULDNT KEEP A SMILE OFF OF MY FACE AS I READ THIS AND MORE PLEAAASE

**Glad you're smiling :D More is coming - read on!**

From xRachelxBrowniex: AMAZING AMAZING AMAZING! You are such a talented writer and I love you for that :) xx

**Thanks Rachel xx**

From:The Mad Traveler: This is fun. I love it! Update soon!

**Thanks Seraphina! Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Sadie, wake up…" Alexa shakes my shoulder. Deja vu much.

I rub my eyes open and look at the clock. 12pm. That means… I do the math… "Lex, it's seven in the morning our time…"

"Can you just answer one question for me? Please?"

"Fine…" I turn to meet her bright blue eyes.

"What happened last night?" Right. That. I begin to get nervous. How much did Alexa forget? She knows who I am and who she is, and she knows where we are… "It's like, I remember leaving the pizza place and it was raining, and then… nothing. It's not blurry or hazy or anything; it's just… gone." She sighs. "I don't even know how I got here or anything. It's just completely gone and I don't know how or why." And then she cracks a smile and says, "Although, we _are _in Cardiff. Retcon abounds." She does this little jazz-hand motion that she's been doing since we started planning this trip every time she makes a Torchwood joke.

I laugh in relief. Jack only managed to get her to forget last night. That makes my life easier. "Oh, thank God," I say.

"Oh thank God what?"

Shit. "Um… Last night, nightmare, something happened to you. Just glad you're okay." Not a lie, technically; last night _was _a nightmare and of course something _did _happen to her. And by "Jack Harkness Retconned you last night" standards, she is relatively okay.

"Okay," she grins. "How bad? One to ten."

"Only a three," I lie quickly because of course it's more like an eleven. "But anyway." I fake a smile and jump out of bed, deciding that the best course of action is to not think about last night for now. "Let's go have some fun, eh? Last I checked, we're like three hours behind schedule."

"Outcast, is there something wrong? You seem a bit… off…"

"No, nothing! Nothing's… wrong…" And then I notice that the piece of paper from last night isn't there. "On second thought… yeah…"

"What?"

Okay, how to not really lie… "I wrote down some important information last night, stuff that I didn't want to forget, and now the piece of paper's gone. Not sure how, though… Must've… _oh_."

The motherweeviling window is open. And I know for a _fact_ that neither I nor Alexa opened it.

I locate the camera in the room and glare right at it because I know Jack's tapped into it and is laughing his incredibly hot ass off at his cleverness. Not to mention _creepiness_.

"Must've what?"

"Must've gone out through the open window." Sigh. "Come on! Let's go have fun! I'm pretty sure I can remember the information anyway." Definitely not a lie.

"Maybe we can explore the water tower," Alexa suggests.

"Yeah, maybe we can," I grin. They can't exactly hide the Hub if we're joking around about its being there. I shoot the camera a "Ha!" look. "Yeah. Sounds like a great idea! Let's do it. Come on!" And I get up and make for the shower.

"I don't know why she's looking at you like that," Alexa addresses the camera. "My sister's a little bit weird. Sorry."

"Stop talking to the camera, Lex," I call from the bathroom. I have no interest in seeing or hearing my sister further entertain one Captain Jack Harkness without her knowledge.

As I begin to take off my pj's, I realize that there might be a camera in the bathroom. And sure enough, there it is, in the corner. "Don't you freaking dare," I mutter under my breath, sticking my middle finger at the camera. "I know exactly what you'd just _love _to do and I will not have it."

And then the damn thing _moves_ in that security camera way, back and forth like it's shaking its head, before looking right at me and then _down_, right towards… well, it's Jack. You can guess.

That's it. I take a sock off, pick up an elastic hairband, and obscure the view of the camera. "I swear to god, if you have some sort of way of seeing through that sock… well, you seriously have issues… I suppose I knew that." And, hoping that Jack can't see me take my clothes off, I turn on the shower and get in.

I come out of the shower and dry off with one of the really nice hotel-provided towels before getting to work on my hair. I don't bother to do much with it, just brush it out quickly and put it into a high ponytail. Alexa and I look pretty similar in a lot of ways, except for our hair. Mine is sort of a coppery reddish brownish color, while hers is blond. But we have the same blue eyes.

"Outcast! Get the weevil out of there! I need to shower!"

"Coming," I call back, and I walk out of the bathroom. "Whatever you do, _don't touch the sock_."

"What?"

"There's a camera in there. The sock is covering it. Leave it. Even when you're done in there leave the sock. I'm not about to let people look in on us when we're changing and showering and stuff. Don't touch the sock!"

"Won't touch it," Alexa replies. And she walks into the bathroom.

I throw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and think about what happened last night, and how to fix it. The water tower thing seems a bit too easy. I'm guessing Jack isn't about to let me figure this out quickly.

_You did pull a bit of a jerk move_, my conscience reminds me. _Threatening Gwen, and then revealing that he liked her. He sort of has a right to be mad at you…_

I sigh. "You're right," I mutter, and then I look up at the unblocked camera. Once Alexa is singing in the shower and can't hear me, I dare to speak my adversary's name. "I'm sorry, Jack," I say softly. "I know you probably hate me now and frankly you have every right to. I was angry and afraid and, yes, a little selfish in my wanting you not to Retcon us, and I shouldn't have gotten Gwen involved in that." Tears start forming in my eyes. "But Alexa and I are a package deal. We know everything about each other and I can't let you change that. If you don't want either of us to know you're real, then find me and Retcon me too. I won't stop you, I swear. Or else, tell me how to break the amnesia. We could help you, the two of us, since we already know so much, if you gave us a chance. But I get it if you don't want our help, and if not, then go ahead and Retcon me. But I can't be apart from my sister like this. I need her, Jack. She keeps me going and if she thinks I'm keeping stuff from her, she'll stop trusting me, or hate me even, and that's my greatest fear. There, we're even. I know your greatest fear and you know mine. And I swear on Lex's life that I'm not going to hurt you or Gwen or anyone else. Now for God's sake, please just help me…" I break off in tears, hoping, praying, as I listen to Alexa sing our favorite song: "Yellow," by Coldplay. We sing this song like all the time, but Alexa's a way better singer than I am.

What the hell would I do without my sister? Lex is pretty much the one good thing in my life. She's my best friend and my angel. She keeps me going. If I lost her… I don't know what I'd do.

"Please, Jack," I whisper one more time, just as she shuts off the shower.

My phone buzzes in my pocket. A text from an unknown number. I open it.

_No._

* * *

**Hey guys! Looks like Jack doesn't want to make Sadie's life easier. What is she going to do to fix everything?**

**As always, love and ducks to The Lone Shippers (Rachel, Jubilee, Emma, Seraphina, and anyone else who wants to join - PM me!), hugs to supporters, thanks to Eleonora, Noe, Hanul, and Kizzie, and cookies for all!**

**Love,**

**Ofelia xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Before we do review responses, I want to tell you that this is the penultimate chapter of It's Real. The next chapter, chapter 6, WILL be the last, and there will be NO sequel, no matter how much you ask me. You can flood my inbox with PM's begging for one until the cows come home, until they go back to the pasture, until they come home again, until I die, until the end of this earth and every other, until the fabric of time and space collapses; I WILL NOT WRITE A SEQUEL! End of story. **

**Now it's time for review responses!**

From Kaylee-sempai: Hfhdhcgdusisij, updated, now, please!

**Gladly! :D**

From The JohnLocked Whovian: This is good. Keep it up and you may have me shipping away from Janto.

**WHOA! Might we have a new Lone Shipper in the making? Thanks for the motivation :D**

From JubJubFanFic: O-M-G! This is perfect! I LOVE COLDPLAY TOOOOOOOOOO!? :D xxxxxx

**Thanks, Jubilee! (Jubilee is one of my Lone Shippers, btw…) And who doesn't love Coldplay? (guys, don't ruin my moment) Love you!**

From JubJubFanFic: OMG! Sooooo good! Nice breaking of the 4th wall there! ;)

**I broke the fourth wall? Where? Well, if I did it well, that's great :D xx**

From The Mad Traveler: This is gonna be great…

**Indeed.**

From banana minion of the pixy stix: YAES YES YESH! Thank you sososo much for updating! (Posted secs after update, kid you not.)

**You are so welcome, my friend! And glad to know you're on top of things :D**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

I sigh. Of course Jack's going to be stubborn about the whole thing. The only benefit of this is that now I have his number and can text him instead of talk to the camera, which really looks stupid. Speaking of which, I forgot to cover the camera before I got dressed. Weevils.

I cover the camera with a sock before I plop down on my bed and text Jack back.

_Fine, _I write. _But one more thing._ I pause for a moment, figuring out how to say this. _Your little "trip" into our hotel room last night leads me to three conclusions. One: You're a total messed-up creep. Pretty true. Gwen would say the same. Two: You're pissed and want to make sure your revenge works. Makes sense. I'm aware you're mad and like I said, you have every right to be. And three: You're scared, because last night, it was brought to your attention - probably by Gwen - that Retconning my sister was a really, reallystupid idea. Would've been better to go after me, since I was the only one that was an actual threat, and trust that even if I were to remember, my sister would keep me from going after you or Gwenyone else. _I chuckle softly at my little pun, as it's bound to annoy him a bit, before I continue. _But instead you went after Lex, leaving me as a threat, and now I'm angry. And you're desperately hoping and wishing and praying that by making my goal of tripping the amnesia as hard as possible, I'll focus on that and not going after you guys. And don't even try to say that that's not true. Captain Jack Harkness, I will see you in hell. _I send the text just as Alexa walks out.

Jesus mother of weevils, my sister is so gorgeous, with her sun-streaked blond hair that just brushes her shoulders, her bright blue eyes always ready for an adventure. I've compared her eyes to Jack's a few times, but as that idea comes into my head again, I push it back with bitter anger. She is _not_ like Jack. She is _nothing_ like Jack. They have similar eyes and similar spirit behind them, but he is angry and cruel and unforgiving and she is nothing but kind.

God, how the motherweeviling hell am I going to fix this? I've never solved a problem on my own, unless you count math problems and stupid shit like that. But for everything else, everything important, I've had Lex by my side. I've never _not _had her. Literally. She was born five minutes before I was. She's been with me, helping me ever since. She chose me over our parents, over having a comfortable life in a nice house, over her dream of going to college, choosing instead to live with me in a cheapo apartment in Boston, working her ass off every day. And now here I am, facing the the biggest, scariest, most difficult problem I've ever faced, and I have to fix it completely by myself.

I pull myself from my thoughts and see that Alexa's walked over to our old, battered-up suitcase, the one that left our parents' house a year and a half ago and has been faithful to us ever since, just like she always has been to me, and she's pulled out her favorite gray Coldplay t-shirt, a denim jacket, and a bright pink skirt. Unlike me, my sister cares about clothes.

"Whatcha staring at, Outcast?" She shoots me a faux-seductive wink.

"Don't go all Captain Jack on me," I respond playfully, trying to ignore the fact that Jack of course heard that comment and is once again laughing his hot ass off.

"Alright," Alexa fake-sighs. "Now let's go." She throws on her backpack and heads for the door, and as usual, I am wowed by her immense amounts of unbridled energy.

* * *

"Okay," Alexa says once we leave the hotel, "Before we do anything, we're getting breakfast."

"Fine by me," I grin. We walk by a little cafe with a sign that says, "Best Coffee in Cardiff, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014."

"Oh, this'll be good," we say at the same time. It's after we say it that I realize we said those exact words last night, just before going to the Hub, when we discovered Gwen's lack-of-ring. She blinks confusedly, like something just came to her, and then shakes it off quickly.

We walk into the cafe and find a table. I go to the counter and order us each the exact same thing: a bacon, egg, and cheese on a croissant, and a medium cup of iced coffee, cream, two sugars. We're definitely twins in our breakfast tastes.

"Holy weevil…" Alexa's eyes widen at the first sip. "That is the most incredibly awesome coffee I have ever tasted in my whole entire life. You've _got _to try some, Outcast."

I take a sip and I swear it's like heaven in a freaking cup. "Holy weevil indeed." And then I try the sandwich. "Lex, I think we've just walked into breakfast heaven."

"_Cheap_ breakfast heaven, too," Alexa adds, noticing the receipt. "Pretty sure that's cheaper than Dunkin Donuts… lemme check the currency exchange." She takes out her phone and pulls up the currency exchange app. "Yep, it's about a dollar and ten cents cheaper than Dunk's." She takes another sip of coffee and grins. "Bet you five bucks that Ianto hacked the computers and changed their recipe for the good of the Cardiff citizens," she whispers conspiratorially. "There's no way in hell any _normal_ person could've come up with something this good."

I laugh, my first non-nervous laugh all day. This is what being with Alexa is always like, has always been like, will always be like, and for a few moments, I don't feel alone. Torchwood or no Torchwood, amnesia or no amnesia, Jack or no Jack, I have my sister right here and right now, laughing with me, and for the moment that's all I really need. "_Totally_ plausible," I reply, loving the fact that I know it really is totally plausible, while hating the fact that Lex doesn't know _with_ me.

* * *

After breakfast, we make our way over to the water tower and just sort of stare up at it. "Do you think Torchwood really could be real?" Lex's eyes are so hopeful.

"Yeah, I do," I reply softly. "I think it's possible. After all, we did just have Ianto's coffee." We both laugh. "Alright, let's see if one of these squares has a perception filter." I breathe, focus hard on the fact that I know the lift is there, and take slow steps across the pavement, one square at a time, as carefully as possible in case the lift is down in the Hub.

"Oh my god!" I turn to see Alexa with wide eyes.

"Did it work?" I ask.

She doesn't respond, squinting as hard as she can and moving around a bit. "Sadie, it worked!" She grins. "I wanna try!"

"Okay," I laugh, knowing she can't hear me, but whatever. I put one foot on the square in front of me, about to step off, when a jolt makes me fall on my butt. I look up to see that Alexa's higher and higher above me…

"No!" I scream. "Lex, help me! ALEXA!"

"Outcast? Outcast, I'm getting creeped out… Can you please step off?"

"I can't!" I practically sob. "Lex, it's going down! HELP ME!" I start crying. "Take me back, you bastard! TAKE ME BACK!" But the lift keeps going lower and lower into the ground, leaving Alexa looking around for me and confused. "I'm telling you, TAKE ME BACK THIS _FUCKING_ INSTANT!" Just then, I get my first glimpse of the inside of the Hub, and the first thing I see is Jack, a smirk of triumph on his face.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Here's the second to last chapter of It's Real! Hope you guys liked!**

**As always, love and ducks to The Lone Shippers, hugs to supporters, thanks to Eleonora, Noe, Hanul, and Kizzie, and cookies for all!**

**Love,**

**Ofelia xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Final review responses!**

From The Mad Traveler: Damn it, Jack! And HOW DO YOU PLAN ON FINISHING THIS IN ONE CHAPTER?! YOU HAVE TO MAKE SEQUEL

**What did I say, Seraphina? I will not make a sequel. This chapter will finish things off nicely, I promise. *crosses fingers behind back* *evil laugh***

From banana minion of the pixy stix: YAY! I get back from a horrible day at school to one of my favorites being updated! Please let Alexa get her memories back soon, though.

**You'll see whether she gets them back! Read on!**

From xRachelxBrowniex: WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW! OMG THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOD! :) xx

**Thanks, Rachel! Love you x**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

"Language," Jack says casually. "So. Sadie Bryan."

"I'm not doing this," I mutter, and I head for the door, but he grabs me and sits me in a chair, gun pointed at my head.

"You even _try _to get out of that chair, and you'll never see your sister again," he declares. "Ianto, keep her there." He holds the gun out to his teammate.

Ianto shakes his head. "Jack, she's not a prisoner! She's just a seventeen-year-old kid!"

Jack turns on him. "Yeah? A seventeen-year-old kid, who knows everything about us, could blow our secrets to the world, and threatened Gwen's life, so why don't you _shut up and do as I fucking say_?"

"Language," he replies without missing a beat, and he takes the gun from Jack's hand and sends it spinning across the floor. "But I wouldn't move, Sadie."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I reply. "Don't want to cause even _more_ dissent in the ranks. And, speaking of the ranks, quick thing: Your lives are threatened every single motherweeviling day. Multiple times a day by creatures from other worlds. But when I threaten one of your lives, it's the end of the weeviling world."

"Loving your curse words," Ianto grins.

"Ianto. Stop engaging the prisoner." Jack glares at Ianto.

"Jack. Stop being an ass." Ianto glares right back.

"You can smell the testosterone," Gwen mutters from the couch. I have to stifle a snort.

Jack walks right up to me and begins walking around my chair like a lion stalking its prey. "You haven't even _tried _to trip the amnesia," he sneers. "Do you _want _your sister to never remember? Do you want that memory all to yourself, Sadie Bryan? And all that crying, _I can't be without her_, all that _bullshit_. You don't even care. Great sister you are." He pauses. "It's taking every ounce of control I possess to not kill you this second, Sadie Bryan. You threatened my friend's life and are a threat to Torchwood. I'm perfectly willing to kill your sister as well. It's not like anyone will miss you, _Outcast_."

It takes all I have not to punch him in the balls, which are right now very much within my reach. "Only my sister gets to call me that."

"_Outcast_," he spits. "I can do what I want here."

"Except for make your teammates point guns at me," I retort.

"Shut up," he growls, raising a fist.

"Jack!" He turns to see Gwen, an expression of shock on her face. "Sadie, I'm-"

"I don't want to hear it," I snarl. "It's your fault I'm down here."

"What?!" Her eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

"You could've stopped Jack from bringing me down here, and you didn't. That's as good as turning the lift on, as far as I'm concerned. Don't talk to me, if you don't mind."

Her eyes glimmer with tears, and instantly Jack's eyes soften as he runs to the couch. "It's not your fault," he says softly, cupping her cheek with his hand. "It's not your fault; it's mine." It doesn't help her; instead, she starts sobbing. He sits down next to her and hugs her close. "It's not your fault, Gwen, it's not your fault…"

"How sweet," I laugh. Everyone looks right at me. "You're a freaking _monster_, threatening to kill me and hit me in the face, but as soon as _Gwen_ starts crying, _poof!_ you're kind. It's _so_ touching how much you'll do to protect her."

That sets him off. He comes right back over to me and is about to tell me off-

"Jack!"

"Tosh, not now."

"Jack, it's important!"

"Not _now_!"

"Jack, listen!" She turns up the volume on the computer.

"Incoming transmission," the computer says.

No! Not the computer. _Alexa_!

"What the hell? How's she doing that?" Owen seems shocked.

"She's inside the tourist thing, dumbass," I mutter. "Tosh, can I see?"

"Turn your chair around," she replies, and I do to see the big screen lit up with the view of the tourist thing, and there's Alexa.

"Alexa Bryan, calling all Torchwood boys and girls. Are you receiving me?" She grins. "Don't send your goons in, or I'll keep threatening Jack's already fragile conscience." She smirks triumphantly at her use of Jack's words.

"How the _hell_-" Jack turns on me. "How the hell does she know I said that?"

"When did you say that?" Owen asks.

"To the Daleks, back when they stole the Earth-"

He's cut off by Alexa's continuing, "Here's the deal, suckers. I don't know what happened last night. I don't know how I forgot. And I don't know what to do to get me to remember. But I'll tell you what I do know." She goes behind the desk, to where we know a certain blue button is located. "Season one, episode one, Everything Changes… I know how to get in!" And with that, she presses the button and took off down the hallway, into the elevator, and right up to the circular door… which is closed shut. "Let me in!" she shouts. "Go on, open the door!" Nothing.

"Alexa!" I shout. "Oh my God, you found me!"

"No shit, Sherlock," she calls back. "Now let me in!" She presses up against the door. "Please, Jack, please open up…" She starts crying. "Please…"

An idea comes to me. A crazy idea that might not work. Probably won't. But it's worth a try.

"Lex!"

"Yeah, Outcast?"

"Lex, 10589587!"

"10589587…" she mutters. "What does that… oh! Oh! OH!" I can tell she's jumping up and down. "I remember everything!"

"What?" Jack runs up to the door. "How the hell do you remember everything?

"10589587," she replies cheerfully.

"What does that have to do with tripping the amnesia?"

"One specific image," she explains. "That can trip the amnesia, one specific image, if you're clever. And my sister and I, if that hasn't been made obvious, are clever." Gwen's eyes widen as Alexa says this.

"Suzie, too?" she asks softly. "First Jack, and then Suzie… who else can they quote?"

"All of you, if I'd like. But I suppose it wasn't an image; it was a phrase. That string of numbers led me to a phrase that tripped the amnesia."

"A phrase?"

"A title."

"A title?"

"A story title."

"What?"

"Sadie and I write stories. About you guys. And we post them online, on this website called . Don't worry, nobody else knows you're real but us. They just think we're having fun writing stories. And the website we use has ID numbers for each story. And the number 10589587 just happens to correspond to a story called… all together now…"

"_It's Not There_," Alexa, Tosh, and I all say together.

"I looked it up," Tosh explains when I shoot her a confused look.

"Gwen." Alexa brings our attention back to her. "You knew it wasn't your fault."

"What?"

"Your daughter's death. It wasn't your fault."

She gasps. "How the hell did you know about that?!"

"I figured it out last night. Didn't take much work. You looked back at your desk during the whole ring exchange, at a photograph of a little girl who looks just like you, and you started to cry a little bit. Clearly she's the reason why you and Rhys split, why _it's not there_. Rhys must have thought that being with you put your daughter in danger. If she were alive, you'd be with her; if there's one thing Sadie and I know about you, it's that you'd stick with her until the end. You wouldn't have let Rhys take her away from you. No, she's dead, which means that some sort of alien came after you and killed your only child, and Rhys was furious. He blamed you, and left you. But you knew it wasn't your fault. How could it be? You _left_ Torchwood. No, you blamed someone else for the whole thing… and yet, what did you do when Rhys left you? You came back. Ran back to the only place and person you could go to, wanted to go to, even though you blamed him for the death of your kid. And he took you back with open arms, even after being heartbroken that you left, and now that I've just given you two a great deal of help getting your lovesick heads out of your asses, you can do _me_ a favor and open the door."

Jack and Gwen stare at each other dumbfoundedly, and I take this as my opportunity to go and press the button that opens the door. Nobody stops me.

Alexa walks right in and throws her arms around me. "You're a weeviling genius, Outcast, using the story ID to trip the amnesia."

"Good to have you back," I grin, hugging her back. "I'd be lost without you. And you're pretty weeviling smart, too."

"I know," she says cheekily, and she curtsies with a little toss of her gorgeous blond hair. "Let's see how our lovebirds are doing," she whispers. We turn to look at them, and they're still staring at each other. A tear forms in Gwen's eyes, moving like a snail down her cheek. Another. Another. Jack steps towards her and gently wipes them away with his thumbs, letting his hands remain on her cheeks, and then she grabs him by the suspenders and kisses him passionately.

"Yes! Finally!" the two of us and Ianto say at the same time, and we do a three-way fist bump, exploding fingers and all. Tosh and Owen crack up.

"You too," Ianto addresses them with a cheeky grin. "Go on, you know you want to…" He holds three fingers behind his back so we can see, counting down, and, right on cue, their lips lock.

"Either of you can kiss me, if you want," Ianto says to us, winking.

"No way," I reply. "Pick on someone your own size." And we all burst out laughing.

* * *

"Okay, Jack," I say softly about ten minutes later. "We're ready."

"Ready for what?" He looks at us confusedly.

"For you to wipe our memories again." Alexa sighs. "It's been great, though."

"Why would I do that?" he asked. "Actually, I was going to offer you two spots on the team."

"Like Gwen," I comment.

"Like Gwen," he agrees. "Well, do you want to join?"

Alexa and I look at each other. "We can't," I reply. "I mean, we'd have to move from Boston and we have no money or anything…"

"No, that's not what I asked. What I asked is do you _want _to join?"

"Yes, obviously, but we _can't_, Jack." Alexa takes my hand. "We should go. Come on, Outcast." And we turn to leave. "It was great meeting you guys."

We're about to reach the door when Jack says, "Gwen's moving in here."

I turn back. "Um… what?"

"Gwen's moving in here, leaving an open place to live. Move in there."

"We have no money," I repeat.

"Bet you anything we pay more than wherever you work now. Any other logistical problems?" We stare at him blankly. "Thought so."

"Wait!" Alexa pipes up. "I do have a logistical problem."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"We won't all fit in the car!"

Jack grins broadly. "Then we'll have to get a minivan."

"You can't be serious," Owen interjects. "Jack, you're crazy! We can't have a mini-" but he was cut off by Tosh pressing her lips firmly to his.

"Looks like it's settled, then," Ianto chuckles as Owen wraps his arms around Tosh and kisses her back. "I'll start looking for minivans."

Gwen grins broadly. "Torchwood, minivan. Torchwood, minivan. I swear, I never thought I'd hear those two words together." We all burst out laughing.

"Alexa and Sadie Bryan, welcome to the team." Jack grins again and hugs each of us tightly.

"I can't _believe _this is happening," I say excitedly. "Holy weevil, Lex, we're with Torchwood!"

"I know!" We start jumping up and down like kids.

"I just have one question," Owen interrupts, apparently having stopped kissing Tosh senseless. "What the hell is the MBTA?"

"Something we've just left behind," I explain, "something annoying and humdrum and stupid that we've left behind forever."

"But what _is_ it?"

"The Boston tube system," Alexa replies with a perfectly straight face. "I'd say we're going to miss it, but it's the biggest pain in the ass since one Captain Jack Harkness." And then we're laughing, and for the first time in over a year, I feel like I _belong_ somewhere.

"Lex, I don't think I want you to call me Outcast anymore," I say to Alexa. "It doesn't really fit." We look at each other, and then I snort. "Oh, who the weevil am I kidding. Outcast I am and Outcast I'll remain, until the end of time."

"And I'll always be Lex." Alexa grabs my hand. "Together forever, Outcast. You, me, and five assholes." We nod solemnly despite it being somewhat silly.

"Excuse me," Gwen interjects. "That would be, _four assholes and Gwen_. I refuse to be looped in with these guys."

"Three girls, four assholes," I conclude. "What a team we'll make."

* * *

**Hey guys! Here's the end of It's Real! Thanks so much for reading!**

**As I close, I'd like to give hugs to the followers, favoriters, and reviewers:**

**11th Doctor Fan, Jazzi244 JubJubFanFic, Mxelle Juuw, NobleGirlFromTheBitterForest, RosetheOwl, The JohnLocked Whovian, RowanTreeTales, The Mad Traveler, RhizOneill, xRachelxBrowniex, ****Kaylee-sempai, christine****, and banana minion of the pixy stix.**

**As always, Love and Ducks to the Lone Shippers, hugs to supporters, thanks to Eleonora, Noe, Hanul, and Kizzie, and goodbye to all.**

**Love,**

**Ofelia xxxx**


End file.
